


If You Die Tomorrow

by paulsonwondcr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulsonwondcr/pseuds/paulsonwondcr
Summary: After Misty Day wasn't able to return from hell during the Seven Wonders, Cordelia Foxx couldn't help herself but find her own way to hell. After all the swamp witch was her one true love and she'd do everything to reunite with her. It was meant to be.





	If You Die Tomorrow

"I was always scared to tell how I really feel. No one wants to hear 'it's getting worse'. Everyone wants to hear 'it's finally better'. But what if it wasn't? What if I was lying?", Fiona Goode, the current Supreme, read out and lowered her voice towards the last sentence.

It was just not a simple note. It was her daughter's. It was her daughter's last note to the world. The last thing she ever had done before hanging herself in her bedroom. It was all that was left. All that could possibly explain her action. But it wasn't enough for anyone to fully understand it. They would never understand it. Neither of them. Ever.

The witches, dressed in black, standing around the wooden casket. Nobody of them knew what to say. There was no word to express the sadness and anger they felt. It was a small funeral. Of course. The headmistress hadn't had anyone but her coven. It was a quite warm summer day. The twittering of birds was just one of the too much noises in the background.

"I don't understand it.", it was Zoe who spoke up, holding a white lily in her hand.

"Nobody does, love. Cordelia made this decision without any explanations.", former council member Myrtle Snow declared, obviously still in shock.

Zoe just sighed and laid the lily in the still open casket, laid it on her former headmistresses chest so it looked like she was holding it. Her skin was cold as ice, all life had expired out of her body. Cordelia didn't smile, but she looked like she was peacefully sleeping. All the former headmistress wished for was being with the woman she loved and being a mother. So simple and yet so unattainable.

"I hope you're in a better world now. Reunited with Misty.", Zoe whispered, clearly aware of the fact that the older witch wouldn't hear her.  
The young girl took a step back and wiped a tear out of her eye. Now it was Fiona to close the casket. She looked stern but everyone knew that deep inside she just grieved as much as everyone else. After all it was her daughter she loved although it was in her very own way.

They all waited for another ten minutes before finally leaving the graveyard. Now Cordelia was really gone. Not just her soul but her body. It was over.

She wasn't going to stay in this casket. Right after the witches left, Cordelia's body was brought to a crematorium, so just her ashes would remain and rest in a small dug grave. It was very plain. A simple marble tombstone with her name and lifetime were chiseled into it. None of them even attended the ceremony as it wasn't a ceremony at all.

Back at the Robichaux's Academy was a unbearable silence. Queenie was out, talking a walk as she said, because she couldn't stand seeing all this grief. As much as she grieved about the death of her headmistress, she wanted to move on as soon as possible. Fiona and Myrtle walked straight to the greenhouse, Cordelia's favorite place. Zoe was sitting on the floor in front of the dead witches bedroom, leaning against the cold door. The whole thing got really close to her, as it was her who found the headmistresses lifeless body. 

The day it happened Cordelia had acted strange, really strange. She had acted strange since being announced the next reigning Supreme, the day Misty Day died. In fact she was never the Supreme as her mother, the current one, was still alive. But she lost the Cajun that day. The woman Cordelia loved. Zoe and basically everyone else noticed the change in the headmistresses behavior, her appearance. All members of the coven noticed the bags under her eyes, her hollow cheeks and cracked lips, the anger issues she got, that she always forced herself to fake a smile and yet nobody did everything. She was struggling to show everyone that she's overcoming her grief and that she's going to be alright and nobody bothered to hold her close, to tell her that it's okay not to be fine. So the headmistress breathed through her life as if it were a battlefield and wished that one day everything would be better. In fact nobody of them could have imagined, not even in their worst nightmares, that Cordelia would take her own life. They called it a simple "phase", a "stage of grief". 

Zoe was heading towards the next Supreme's room with an urgent question she had forgotten the moment she opened the door. It took her a few minutes to realize what she was seeing. The young witch was standing in the doorframe, one of her hands still on the doorknob, just watching Cordelia hanging there in her bedroom with a rope around her neck. Her eyes were still open and she didn't look scared, she looked relieved. The note was laying on the ground below her hanging feet. And when Zoe realized what she's just seen she started screaming, that was when everyone else saw.

None of the witches were powerful enough to perform the Vitalum Vitalis and none of them had the power of resurgence. The only one who did, died. And because this special witch died, Cordelia died.

Zoe had her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably, just like she heard her headmistress sobbing all the nights before. She felt so guilty for not having done anything before. She felt like she and the other witches were part of the reason Cordelia killed herself.

"That won't bring Delia back and it's annoying.", a familiar voice snapped and a shadow appeared in front of her.

"You could've brought her back!", the younger witch yelled.

"Suicide is a sin. Sinners go to hell.", Fiona explained and looked at her.

"You mean she's together with Misty now?", Zoe asked quietly and wiped her tears away, internally praying for that to happen.

"No. That means she probably has to face the swamp witches death over and over again for all eternity.", the former Supreme chuckled,"and now please just go to bed."

A few hours later Zoe was still leaning against the former headmistresses doorframe, wide awake. It was when she heard a knock. It was the middle of the night, so who the hell was knocking at the door? The young witch sighed in annoyance but part of her told her to go open this door. So she stood up and tiptoed towards the entrance hall. Carefully walking down the stairs she asked herself repeatedly who that was. Deep inside she truly hoped it was Cordelia, who brought herself back. She let her fingers run across the cold, wooden banister. The only thing to light up the entrance hall was the moonlight. Zoe suspected there was a full moon. Otherwise it wouldn't be that bright. She slowly walked through the hallway straight towards the front door when she heard the sound of knocking again. 

"Who's there?", the witches heart started racing, in fear of the unknown.

No answer. 

"Cordelia?", she now asked again, literally praying it was the headmistress.

Zoe reached out for the doorknob and opened the squeaking door slowly in hesitation. Everyone and everything could have appeared on the doorstep of Miss Robichaux's. Perhaps even something inhuman. But something deep inside her heart forced her to check on that herself. 

When the door was opened she felt the sudden urge to turn around and run away as soon as she saw a shadowed figure standing in the doorframe. Zoe couldn't move her legs and she wanted to scream.

The shadowed figure reached out for the young witch and took one step closer, still not revealing itself. And still there was a small part of Zoe hoping it was her former headmistress.

"I know, it took me a while. But I'm back. Where's Cordelia? I need ta see her. Is she in her room?", a way too familiar voice spoke softly and headed inside the house, straight towards Cordelia's former bedroom.

And in this moment Zoe became as white as chalk and felt her stomach twisting while the swamp witch passed her.

How could she explain to Misty that Cordelia was dead? That Cordelia took her own life? That she hung herself? That she was just ashes anymore? Cordelia was gone forever to reunite with the love of her life and the love of her life just appeared at the doorstep of her academy, alive. Zoe couldn't tell Misty that. It broke her heart to only think about the Cajun's reaction. The two of them were meant to be and now there was no way back for Cordelia. She would stay dead in her own hell. The hell where Misty kept dying over and over and over again. The hell that the real Misty would never be able to join, to visit.

Cordelia and Misty would never be together.

**Author's Note:**

> eventually to be continued..


End file.
